Black Rose
by blacksugar2023
Summary: When Kagome meets a black inu demon and inuysha kills it, things start to get crazy. mind reading? Flying? the sent of bubble gum? And a tail? KagX SanMir SessX InuX and many more.
1. Chapter 1

Red Roses

Chapter one

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters.

As the sun was near setting Inuyasha was once again arguing with Kagome.

"Inuyasha! Why can't I go home? we need more supplies. And raman!" Yelled an extremely angry miko. She needed a brake from demon hunting and Inuyasha.

"We needed you here so we know were the Shikon no Kakera are!" replied a grouchy hanyou. 'Why can't she stay here? This is her home right? Anyways we need her to find the shikon no kakera, thats all I need her for anyway.'

"I'll only be gone one night I'll be back by morning, I promise!" Kagome wined to Inuyasha ' Why do I have to love this guy of all guys? Hes shuch a jerk! A really cute jerk, but still a jerk.'

"NO! We need you here so we can find the shikon no kakera."

"Sit boy" Kagome said very calmly. She had traveled with Inuyasha for 3 years she knew very wellhow to deal with him.

"Ok, thank you Inuyasha. I'm going home now. Would you like to come?" she said as if she was talking to a young child. She started waking away to the well.

"Ok bitch! But only so you don't get hurt!" he said in his normal rude voice as he ran to catch up.

_At Kagome's house_

"Hi Mom, I'm home!"

"Konnichiwa kagome and nice to see you to Inuyasha" Lita said as she washed the dinner dishes. (an: I'm going to call her Lita K?) "Would either of you like something to eat?" asked lita as she took her gloves off.

"Yes please mom would you like something too Inuyasha?" Kagome truned to look at him. He was playing with Byo, or was Byo playing with him? The white and brown cat was playing with Inuyasha's hair as it layed in her head, falting his ears.

"Yes, I would thank you!" Inuyasha said a little too fast, he was alwyas nervers arounf kagomes mother.

"Would you like to play go-fish Inuyasha?" While she shuffled some cards she had found on the table.

"What's this go fish? I really dont like fish from this time, you know that kagome.

"No it's a game I play, if you would have paid attention in the feudal era me, Miroku and Sango play it all the time."

"Ok then, how do you play?" Inuyasha was looking right at Kagome, striate in her eyes 'I could fall in love with eyes like that. So full of life, much like Kikyo's…' he turned away blushing as kagome started to explaine the game.

"OK, you pick up 7 cards…"

After dinner

"Kagome can we go now?" A whinny hayou asked, he had asked thats over 20 times in the last 2 minutes.

"No, not yet! I have to finish packing! I would go alot quicker if you helped you know!" Kagome was trying to fit all the cothes into one pocket of her bag, witch was 5 times to small to fit all her clothes.

"FINE! Only if it will get us there faster!" said Inuyasha

"Thank you Inuyasha" Kagome said as she put a pair of pants into her bag.

"Kagome what is this?" Inuyasha held up a lace red bra.

Kagome's face went red in shock. "N…nothing Inuyasha, p...put it back"

"What is it for? I've never seen one before" Inuyasha had the bra on his head covering his ears, with a funny face.

"INUYASHA PUT IT BACK! NOW!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha quickly placed his hands over his ears, squashing the bra even more to his head because of her loud voice.

"Why kagome? What's it for?"

Kagome blushed madly and explained to him in a hushed voivce what it was for. "so can you please take it off your hread!"

"Why didn't you tell my sooner?" Inuyasha quickly ripped it off his head and through it to the other side of the room.

Kagome ignored his question and put it in her bag as well. muttering somethig about him being a baka.

This is my very first fanfiction ever! Please comment and tell me what you think! I know this chapter is kinda short. please review!

Konnichiwa-Hello

Hayou-half demon

Shikon no Kakera- shikon shards

baka- jerk, moron, stupid ect...


	2. Dead or alive?

Chapter 2

_'Other peoples thoughts'_

_'Kagome or Inuyasha's thoughts'_

_"_speaking_"_

"Kagome, stay away! Shippo stay with Kagome! Sango, Kerara attack from above with Miroku, Miroku you attack that lesser youkai, I'll look after this one!"

"OK" they all replied to the hanyou. Kagome shot her arrows at the larger youkai, one hit his arm that was about to catch Inuyasha and the other got his shoulder making that arm useless in the fight.

Miroku used a scroll on the lesser demon wile Sango attacked with her boomeranging; witch took off its head and fell to the ground. They both ran over to help Kagome and Inuyasha.

"WIND SCAR!" the youkai fell dead on the ground. "Kagome were are the Shikon no Kakera?"

"theres two in this denom, in its upper left arm. and the others in its right sholder. The smaller demon has 1, in its right hand." Kagome replied. 'That's odd not many demons have that many shards'

Later that night

"Lady Sango will dinner be ready soon?" the leacher of the group asked getting closer to Sango.

"Soon very soon Miroku…"

1

2

3

Grope

SMACK

"Sango why did you do that?"

"I know you're not THAT stupid!" Sango was about to scream. "Keep your hands to yourself!" Sango nearly took his head off. 'Man its getting harder and harder to hit him…'

Kagome was sitting next to Inuyasha when she started to giggle. "What's so funny?" Kagome pointed to there two friends.

"You know, I think they like each other!" Kagome told Inuyasha dreamily.

"Feh"

"You could at least say something you know!"

"Keh"

"Humph, I'm going to take a bath." Kagome stated

"Like I care!" Inuyasha said "dont get eaten by any demons."

Kagome slowly walked to the springs, glad to get away from camp for abit. Once she was in the water her put her head under, once she was up she shaw a huge dog demon looking at her. Not moving at all, just staring. Kagome quickly sank alittle lower in the water so her chest was covered. The demon slowly took a step forword. It looked scary, but in its eyes you could see trust and repect?

Once the denom was only a few feet way a voice started in her head.

'_Is this Kagome Herishema Of the East lands? daughter of Lady Lita and Lord Ryko? Sister of prince Sulta?' _

'_Yes I am Kagome but I know nothing of the east lands.' _Kagome was beond confused, she was starting to thik she was insane.

A red flash quickly cut the denom in two right down the middle '_Please seek out the black inu demon pack lady kagome, before its too late.'_ The demon was gone is a flash a second latter.

"SIT!"

"what did I do?" Inuyasha asked but it was too late kagome was aready gone. Somehow her had changed in less then two seconds. ANd ran half way to camp.

Inuyasha quickly ran to kagome. "No thank you for sacing you fat ass?"

Kagome calmly turned to inuysha. "sit, for your infomation I didnt need any help. Me and that demon were talking, and you just had to kill him!"

"TALKING? that THING was less then 2 feet away from you! and you didnt have any arrows, If you were talking how come I didnt hear any voices?"

"we were talking telapathicly. Inuyasha he knew my parents! I wanted to know what he knew, but you killed him. Before he died he said I need to seek the black-inu demon pack before its too late!"

"Kagome... the black-inu demon pack is dead... Its been dead since I was born... My mother knew packs lord and lady very well, she would tell my storys about them and there doughter. they all disipered one day, not saying a word. there army was found died, but the lord and lady were never found, along with the whole castle, and every thing inside it..."

"but... that demon was of the black-inu pack, how can they ALL be dead? I want to find more infomation on them.

I'm shur there has to be some leads, some were. I want ask you to help me, I'll just ask around in ever village we cam across. ok?

"keh"

As they walked back Kagome started to get kinda cold, so she walked alittle closer to inuyasha, who put his arm across her waist. "your cold" was all he said/

at camp

"So I see you told Kagome how you feel about her Inuyasha" Inuyasha quickly took his arm back and crossed them. He had a huge blush on his face, It was as red has his kimono.

"What? " Kagome asked "what feelings" She knew she was being silly but... she loved to get Miroku into trouble

"The ones that Inuyasha told me about lady Kagome" WACK "ow!" A large bump appeared on Miroku head thanks to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked away to his favorite tree. And sat up in it.

Kagome was stunned, 'what feelings?' "What are you taking about Miroku?" This seemed kinda more them his normal pervertness. Did inuyasha have some kinda felling twords her?

"Nothing, forget I said anything! I was wrong" Kagome graved Miroku by the ear and pulled hard. Careful not to hurt her arm.

"Tell me NOW Miroku or else!" Kagome threatened.

"He told me his feeling about you that's all! Nothing more!"

"And what are they, hate, pity, annoyens?" Kagome said It painded her to know Inuyasha would talk to Miroku about how much her hates her.

"No, not hate. If I tell you he'll kill me! Ask him yourself"! Kagome let go of his ear and walked over to Inuyasha, well more like stompted over.

"What was that about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked carefully so he wouldn't get too mad.

"Feh"

"Inuyasha what was Miroku talking about?"

" Keh…I told him something and told him not to say a word about it but he did ok?" Inuyasha said as if he was about to explode any minute.

"What was it? You know you can trust me" Kagome said.

"NO it's about you that's why I cant tell you!" 'Shit why did I have to say that?'

"If it's about me I have a right to know!"

"NO! My feelings are none of your business"!

"Yes they are Inuyasha" yelled a monk with was about to become dead meat. He quickly whent back under his bush, in hope Inuyasha didnt see him.

"Sit boy" Inuyasha came crashing into the ground. Yup another branch broken from her sits

What do you think? Please review

Black Sugar 2023


	3. I smell you

**Black Rose**

Chapter 3

I smell you

"talk"

'_thought'_

_'in other peoles minds'_

The next day was unevent fall untill Kaogme started to fall ill. First she started to hear voices in her head, it was alfull. They were in a large village on market day, so every one was out. She fainted in the middle of the street, causeing slight panic, untill Miroku told them she was over tiered.

She still had yet to wake up. They had gone to the village miko, who knew nothing.

"Sango, Miroku... Kagome is fine for now, can you ask around if anyone knows anything about Naraku or the Black-Inu Demon Pack... Kagome met one... it knew her faimly. She wants to know if there are any left..."For the fist time it looked like Inuyasha was pleadeing.

They left, not saying a word. they had questions but knew better then to ask right now.

latter in the night Kagome wake up screaming, She was in great pain.

"MIKO!" Inuyasha

The young miko quicky came into the roon inuyasha and Kagome were sharing. Sango ans Miroku had sent the night in a inn. The hut was must too small for 5 people.

"inuyasha... I dont know whats wroung with her Inuyasha... theres nothing I can do for you, I'm very sorry. But I do know a great miko a few villages over..." the miko was interupted by inuyasha.

"Keade, I know. Tell Sango and Miroku I've gome to see her." Inuyasha looked like he was about to kill the miko, but he knew Kagome would be very upset, so he did not. He quickly picked up Kagome bridle style as soon as he touched her she settled right down. Any signs of pain were gone from her pale face. Her silk skin looked as white as snow.

Inuyasha quickly ran to keade. Normaly it would take 2 days but with his demon speed and stamina he was there in an hour.

at keade's

"What's wrong with her old hag?" Inuyasha asked in a hurry

"I have never seen such a thing, how did this happen?" Keade had put Kagomne on a mat and wad looking at her.

"I dont know... she fainted in a street... before that she meet a black-inu demon... they talked... well in there heads..."

"Did it have silver eyes and a long tail... mabley 2?

"Y...yeah, is that bad?"

"Very... she may die within a days time, or heal... only to bacome somrthing of her wildest dreams..."

"Can you tell witch one it is Keade?" Sango asked.

"No, it's still to early to know"

Kagome's Dream

_Kagome was standing on a cloud high above Inuyasha Forest. She could see her own body in Inuyasha's arm as he ran in side lady Keade's hut, Inuyadsha looked unset. "What's happening? Am I dead?"_

"_No"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Garrae, one of the black dog demon pack"_

"_Why am I here?"_

"_One wish from deep inside you heart will be granted"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_One wish that even you don't know you want will come true if your life gets better or worse that I can not say"_

"_Ok so I get a wish that even I don't know what it will be and my life could get better or worse? I could die or live? sorrow or happirness? I dont get it!"_

"_You will understand soon"_

End

Kagome awoke to the smell if stew, it was morning, the sun hed yet to fully rise,She sat upand looked around. She was in kaede's hut.

"Your up! Are you ok?" Inuyasha questioned It looked like he had not slept as all.

"Yeah I'm fine. there was a demon from the Black-Inu pack in my dream, Garrae; I dont think he was the one I meet...he said I'd get some kind of wish."

"Ok do you know what it is?"

"No not at all Inuyasha"

"So this Garrea guy showed up in your dream?"

"Yes he did. He was in his more human like form."

"You should go back to sleep... you need rest."

"No I don't I'm not hurt!" Kagome said raising her arms to stretch.

"Ok then" Inuyasha smirked and walked outside

Next morning

"SIT BOY!" kagome yelled in to the forest she was bathing were she herd a noise and smelt Inuyasha near by. She was right he was in a tree 15 feet or so from the hot spring. "what were you doing Inuyasha?"

"Ow stupid wench! I was only making sure no demons were near by!" 'How did she know I was there? I've bin here tons if times!' "How did you know I was here?"

"I heard you and I could smell you! You smell like wood, dirt and strawberries!"

"How you not demon!"

"I don't know!"

"Feh"

"Go back to camp so I can finish my bath!"

"keh" inuyasha said as he walked back to camp.

"Inuyasha can you get some wood for the fire?" Sango asked politey. She and Miroku had flew on Kerara. They only got there a few hours ago.

"feh, sure"

"Hello inuyasha I thought I sent you back to camp?"

"I have to find some wood for the fire"

"Okay, see ya at camp!"

"keh"

_'How come I can hear every thing around me? And smells too? I can hear inuyasha walking to get wood and Sango whispering to Miroku about Inuyasha and me! WHAT' _

"He said he was having trouble with his emotions for Kagome, he said he cares for her but not the same way as Kikyo" Miroku whispered to Sango

Sango only said she had a feeling that was it. and giggled a little.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and keylala

"So he loves Kagome too?" asked a small fox demon

"Yes I think so the way he explained it was how you would love with Kagome and explained Kikyo Was like a good friend. I think he thought he loved Kikyo was because he was very lonely and was desperate for love." Explained Sango.

"do you think Kagome likes Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"Yes I think she likes him too" wisped Miroku.

"Meow" (yes) was kerara's simple reply.

Back with Kagome

'_WHAT? So he likes me? That's what he was hiding!' _Kagome nearly did a happy dance did she head inuyasha in the tree in front of her. "Hi Inuyasha" she said with out looking a him.

Inuyasha fell out of his tree _'she has never caught me before!' _" how did you know I was up here?"

"Simple I could hear you"

' _Kagome smell different I wonder what it is... It kinda like that bubble gum she had form her time, I was cherrys before.'_


	4. Kikyou

**Black Rose**

Chapter 4

Hanyou or not?

"talk"

'_thought'_

_'other peoples thoughts'_

"Kagome are you using a new shampoo?" Inuyasha really needed to find out why her sent was changing...she could be sick or under a spell or something.

"No, I'm not Inuyasha why do you ask?" I was kinda hard to smel your self, how was she to know what she smelt like?

"Your smell is different that's why, its smells stronger then normal even after a bath it never smells this strong."

"Oh" 'is my smell better then?' "is that a bad thing? Do I stink or something?"

"no, its fine. and you smell great." _'Fuck why would I say that?'_

As they walked no one noted that kagome was slowly changing, her nails were longer and black all 20 of them. Her hair was growing very quickly and her ears were slowly moving up her head to look like Inuyasha's. All black. Once her hair was down to her calf blue streaks started to travle down from her scalp.

Every one whent to sleep not seeing Kagomes changes in the dark. All night she countinued to change.

"KAGOME! are you ok? You look odd…INUYASHA WHAT DID YOU DO?" Sango yelled at both Kagme and Inuyasha. She had just gotten up and was going to start breakfast, but she saw Kagomes changes first.

"I did nothing! " Inuyasha screamed. He looked at Kagome to see her Streching. Her hair was now black with blue streaks and she had black ears. even her lips were black. her nails had grown into clawsshe looked hanyou... madye thats why she mselt different? "WOW Kagome your…your HANYOU!" Inuyasha yelled, his face gave no emotion but his eye were full of happyness and saddness.

"Inuyasha you know very well I'm HUMAN!"

"Lady kagome I think you should look at your self in a miorr." Miroku suggested.

Kagome looked and saw a beadiful girl, no women. with long black hair, lond nails that were black even her lips were black! Her eye brows, witch she never had time to trip were in just right.

She had more cuvse and shape now but nothing to drastic. "…wow.." Kagome said weakily and faited into the strong arms of Inuyasha.

later in the hut with only Inuyasha and kagome

Kagome woke up to the stenck of death, rotting plants and clay. "Is that Kikyo's smell, old clay death and rot?"

With the help of her demon sences she could tell kikyou was near the bone eaters well.Feelings of sorrow, happyness, spite, hatred and regret were comeing off her in waves. With the help of her miko powers she could tell kikyou was low on souls, was she going to kill someone soon, or take Inuyasha to hell soon? '_these demon sences are great! I can read emotion and every thing... it seens my miko powers have gotten stronger too.'_

"Yeah" '_its now or never' _"Kagome I need to yalk to kikyou... about not going to hell... is it ok If i go alone?" (AN: happy dance)

"Okay I'll see you at camp, please be carfull... I dont trust her." _'It this a good thing or not? I hope kikyou want harm him... please Inuyasha be safe.' _And with that Inuyasha was out the door to see kikyou.

With Inuyasha

'_Kikyo…I have to explain now if I wait I could hurt Kagome...again'_ Inuyasha came to a clearing were he saw Kikyo with her soul gathers. "Kikyo…"

"Hush! I know love! You love my stupid recantation! And that's why I'll KILL her! So I can have you all to my self and bring you to hell with me."

Kikyo pushed Inuyasha away and ran as fast as her dead legs could take her to the village were her younger sister lives and were Kagome is…

Kagome

Kagome was making ramen for Inuyasha when Kikyo yelled for her to come. "Kagome come here quick its Inuyasha, hes hurt!" Kagome ran as fast as she could to Kikyo. 'I run a lot faster now!' "What is it?"

"KAGMOE RUN!" Inuyasha said he was only ten feet away. Thanks to some Dark blue barrier he was stuck were Kikyo had pushed. "RUN NOW!"

But Kagome stayed were she was, something was telling her she needed to be here.

Kikyo put another spell in Inuyasha draining most of her power. Now Inuyasha was mute. kikyou knew she would need like power to kill Kagome, she was only human right? _'that pitifull kagome will be gone off this world too day. never will I have to worry about her stealing _my _Inuyasha's heart from me.'_

"Now you will she witch of us is stronger!" Kikyo said in a evil cool voice.

"Kikyo what did you do to him?" Kagome asked as she say Inuyasha hitting the barrier with his fists, he had forgot his sword there at the village.

"Kagome you know I'm going to kill you now right? Will you fight me? to save your and Inuyasha's life from hell? I'll be brining him there with me, to be ripped to streds for ever!

"Would you fight for him?"

"No… he loves you I would never hurt you for only that one reason" _'how I wish to rip to to pices!'_

"KAGOME FIGHT! FIGHT WITH ALL THE POWER YOU HAVE KILL HER!" Inuyasha yelled out of the small hole he had made before it closed.

Kikyo got a arrow ready to shoot Kagome, 1..2...Kagome's headshot up…3…sho-Kagome jumped at Kikyo, Kagome cut her once with her claws then twice and again. Only dirt not blood came out of her cuts. _'Kagome cross you arms focus all you energy and attack!' _a small but clear voice in side kagome's head said,

Kagome crossed her arms lowered her head and ATACKED. Green light formed around her arms in the shape of an X, slowly the X grew. then moved away from Kagome gaining speed. A small X when right threw Kikyo killing her. Kagome dropped to her knees and said sorry to Kikyo herself and most of all Inuyasha.

The barrier broke and he ran to her held as she fainted agian.

_'I love you'_

_'I love you too Inuyasha'_

Sango stood in horror of what just happened. She was out getting water from the stream and when she came back Kikyo was dead and kagome had fainted. Miroku was still getting fire wood wile Inuyasha put Kagome in the hut. Shippo was playing with the kids of the village; he'll be there for bit.

"What happened Inuyasha?" Sango asked

"Its none of you business!"

"She's our friend too Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled at the hanyou.

"Kikyo was going to hurt Kagome, I tired to help but I was in a barrier without the tetsaiga… So Kagome tried to stop her… I think you know who won."

"I'll make lunch. Inuyasha, Kagome has some ramen ready for you I think she made it before Kikyo came for her..."

"Ok thanks but I'm staying here. I don't want any ramen."

Kagome's Dream

_Kagome was up on clouds again. She was looking down on all her friends. She could even see inside all the huts. "Garrae?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Why am I hanyou?"_

"_Silly girl... Because that was your wish, to be hanyou like Inuyasha. But now you must lead our pack, you are now the leader of the Black Dog demon pack."_

"…_Wow." Kagome whispered _

"_Do you except this honor? The honor to lead our pack?"_

"_I don't know... I have to think about it…" Kagome said, "thank you..." she wisped just loud enough for a demon to hear._

_Garrae left and she was still in the clouds looking down she foced on Inuyasha. He was at her side telling her ot was ok. Then after about 10 minutes he kissed and hugged her. 'hes hugging me...and..._

End of dream

I'll post the next chapter when I get over 3 reviews, thxs!


	5. SIT!

**Black Rose**

Chapter 5

What did you do?

"talk"

_'thought'_

_'other peoples thoughts'_

Kagome woke up early in the morning to the smell of beef ramen. 'That's why he likes it so much, it smells 10 times better as hanyou! You can smell every little thing like this.'

She looked up and saw Inuyasha's caring eyes looking at her. "Inuyasha…?"

"Yeah! I'm here Kagome" '_i still cant figer out how her voivce got inside my head like that...'_

"Good!" Kagome sat up to look at Inuyasha._'Hes so cute when hescooking... but he did make a huge mess, I wnder were everyone else is?'_

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine how about we eat. I feel like I havent eaten in days!"

"Ok kagome"

Dinner time

Kagome sat with Inuyasha on her right and her kitsune on the other side. Miroku was talking to about were the group is headed next. Slowly his hand moved down until…

squeeze

SLAP!

"Pervert!"

"Sango you want a bath? I think we could use a brake way from these two."

"Sure Kagome!"

"If ether one of you try anything, you'll be black and blue!

"Feh"

"Oh Lady Kagome what would I do?" Miroku said trying to save his pride.

"Stupid Houshi!" Sango said

Kagome and Sango got in the hot water she could sence anything miles way but for now she was relaxing. If anything happend she and Sango could handle it.

"songo Is there anything bothring you?"

"Yes. Its all that houshi's fault!"

"What is it Sango?"

"I…think I…like…him… And I'm ashamed I like him, hes such a pervert, but every things else about him is awsome...is that a bad thing Kagome?"

"NO its a good thing! you've like him for about as long as i've loved Inuyasha."

"How did you know?"

"Sango you have a huge blush on your face every time he complements you or gropes you. and you dont hit him very hard anymore eather."

"Its that easy to see?"

"Ya! Have you told him yet?" Kagome asked as she put her head under to rinse all the soap out.

"No not yet I wanted to see what you had to say first"

"Ok" kagome said as she got out of the hot spring to find her close were gone! They had left them in a pile behind a rock. All that was left was there towels! "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. 'Inuyasha I'm going to kill you and Miroku!

"What is it kagome?" Sango looked at around kagome to see her close were gone."I'M GOING TO KILL THAT HOUSHI! ...Even if I love him!"

They each got a towel and walked to camp telling one another how the would torcher Inuyasha and Miroku.

Out of the blue Sango asked- "so are you going to torcher Inuyasha with kisses?"

"WHAT" kagome stopped as if thinking hard then said "no I don't think so, will you do that to Miroku?"

"I love him but not that much!" they both started to laugh

With the boys

Inuyasha and Miroku were playing one of Kagome's games rock paper scissors. "I win for the 25th time that's 0-25!" Miroku announced.

"Another game I have to win this time!"

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT" and so there was a large Inuyasha shaped crater.

"whas thhe foock wec thazz frr?" (What the fuck was that for?)

"What did you do Inuyasha take there close?" a smirk any a letch could make was all over Miroku's face. He went off to la la land.

"NO YOU BAKA!"

"Then why did you get sat so many times?"

"I don't know! but there better be a good reason or Kagomes going to DIE!" _'stupid baka, sitting me for no reason...'_

-Black Sugar

I need more reviews! please!

Inuyasha and Miroku clones for who ever reviews!


	6. Yancha

Black Rose

Chapter 6

'Why dose she follow me? Why dose she give my flowers? Why dose she care for me?'

"Seshomaru-sama..."

"Yes Rin?"

"Can I call you Sesshomaru not Sesshomaru-sama?

"Yes Rin"

"Thank you! What is a mate?"

He was stunned "were did you hear that Rin" His face held no emotion but his eyes did.

"Jaken said me and you would make good mates! but then he said youd never have a human as a mate...so, whats a mate?"

"Ok…It means you would live with your mate forever, if a demon, like me were to mate a human like you the human would live as long as the demon. You have to be 15 to have a mate." you would even become stronger and more ajile, you would be human but as strong as a ¼ demon."

"So I can have a mate!"

"Yes you can Rin, but In humans trems its marrage "

Naraku's castle

"KIKYO HAS DIED?"

"Yes lord" said a small girl with white hair and a sad look on her face..

"Then I must…" _'kikyou, my human once loved you but my Demon loves you now.'_

Back to Rin

"Sesshomaru can I have any mate human or demon even Hanyou?"

"No Rin it must be hanyou or demon, humans have something called marriage"

"Ok I'll think of a mate"

"You can never rush that Rin"

"Ok lord Sesshomaru"

"You can stop calling me lord"

"Thank you Shessy" he gave her a weird look and tuned away.

nar/kik

"Kanna tell your sister to get me the remands of Kikyo"

"yes master" _'stupid fool, he should know kikyuo will kill him.'_

Shessy

"shessy do you have a mate?"

"No Rin I do not why do you ask?"

"Did you ever think of picking me as your mate?"

'What do I tell her?' "Rin, this is not the place to talk about this"

"So is that a yes?"

"Not the time or place Rin!"

"Ok Sesshomaru!"

They walked back to Jaken and Ah Un in a small clearing. Jaken and Ah Un were sleeping in the shade of a large oak tree; Jaken had a snot bubble coming out of his nose, falling to his lips rising back to his nose. Rin started to laugh. She was a bout to fall over laughing, she was falling backwards fast, but as luck would have it, she was cough be to caring arms.

"Thank you Sesshormaru." Rin blushed for she was in Sesshomaru's strong arms.

"I know its funny but I don't think its THAT funny…"

"What would you do if you saw me like that?" rin questioned her gardien.

"That would be highly unlikey you are to beautiful to look like that, no mater what you think." 'Damn Sesshomaru why did you sat that she's only human, a gorges, Kind and loving human who is much stronger then any human I've ever seen…'

Kikyo & Naraku

"Yes Naraku I have what you asked for, what are you going to do?"

He didn't answer

"You going to try and make a reincarnation of Kikyo? You do know that theirs a strong chance this wont work…she's only human after all"

"I know"

Next day

"Welcome love"

A small hint of pink was on his emotionless face…Did he really like her? and Rin the same.

Both were quite is an ocwerid silence. Jaken started to stir from sleep slowly and lifted his head and cracked an eye open to see his master and Rin both blushing and his master holding the girl!

"…Master what is this?" Jaken asked as he stomped near him and Rin.

"Jaken I'm holding a possible mate, now go and take ah nu for a bath and some grazing."

"Yes me lord!" Jaken said then ran away as quick as his legs could take him.

Rin was shocked and happy… '_Do I really love fluffy? I think I do but I thought I was like his kid not could-be lover_…' Rin thought to her self "what did you mean buy that Sesshomaru?"

In Inuyasha's forest near the hot springs

A girl that was about 14 or 15 was hiding behind a rock masking her sent and aura. She quiely stole the strange hanyou and demons slayers clothes _'this will be fun...' _she herd the hanyou yell Sit, then her and the slayer talk about ways to kill Inuyahsa and Miroku.

Sorry its short.

-Black Sugar


	7. the size of Tokyo?

Black Rose

Chapter 7

Mine?

"talk"

_'thoughts'_

_'other porples thoughts'_

It was near night fall when Kagome and Sango got back to camp, dressed in towles.

"Lady Sango! Why are you not in your normal clothes?" _The one the only Miroku asked. 'why in the world would they come back like this? only in those wraps...inholy thoughts'_

"Because YOU took them!" Sango Stormed at the monk. _'hes most likely thinking unholy things.'_

_'What the fuck? whos thoughts are these? Miroku? Sango? How can I here there thoughts, how do I know there thought?... Sango would slap Miroku is he said that out loud... I'll have to ask Inuyasha about this latter' _Kagome was going insane, how could she hear peolpes thoughts?

"But dear Sango I did no such thing, even ask Inuyasha I was with him the hole time!" _'I should take there clothes latter, but i didnt do it this time...'_

"Ok then" started Kagome. "Inuyasha? was It you?"

"Listen wench! I was here the whole time playing one of your future games with Miroku! I did NOT take your stuff!" _'Stupid girl! comeing here in a wrap and saying I stole her clothes... but she dose look hot in that wrap, just covering her leggs... WTF? thats KAGOME, why would I think that about her?'_

_'what the fuck? why would Inuyasha think that, about ME'_ Kagomes face was redder then blood at this point.

"How do we know you guys aren't lying?" Sango said

"Why dear Sango why would I lie to you?"

"To save your sorry little ass!"

"Its really little?" Sango blushed a light pink.

"_Hello, It very nice to meet you all, how are you Kagome? Is your kit off in the woods with kirara," _

_'WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY KIT?' _Kagome was rread to kill what ever it was that hurt her kit.

_'dont worry I didnt hurt you kit, hes behind you now.' _Kagome turnded around to see her kit runnng up to her.

"Who's there? I can smell you!" Inuyasha asked as he took out the tetsusaiga he really wanted to get into a fight right now. he was still pissed about Kagome sitting him.

A giggle was herd from behinf a rather large bush.

"Come out NOW!" Inuyasha was really pissed, how dare someone lagph at him.

"are you going to come out and fight!"

_'how come I cant get into her thoughts? I can foces on anyone other then this stranger' _Kagome was dearly confused.

"No"

"Then what?"

the unknow girl passed Kagome and Sango there clothes.

"She took our clothes!"

"See we didn't!" Inuyasha said as he spun around to see the girl up in a tree

sess/rin

"I simply think you could be a good mate, that's all. If I was to mate you, a human. you would live as long as me, but you would out live any human friends you have now or will get, would that be ok with you?"

"Yes Sesshomaru anything to be with you, anything at all!"

"Even a small bit of pain, I would have to bite your shoulder?"

" yes Sesshomaru"

"Once we get to my castle ok?"

"You have a castle?"

"Yes I only go to it once a year to check all is running smoothly."

"I would love to see it!"

"One day soon Rin one day soon" fluffy said is a smooth voice.

'_What am I thinking I don't love Rin, she's only human after all…'_

Naraku

"Were am I Naraku?" a cool, misty vioce asked 'what am I doing here? In narakus castle, didnt Kagomw kill me, that wench!

"At home love"

"I thought Kagome killed me? I remember every thing In hell."

"That she did but now you are one of my recreations, you are under my control, but dont think of it that way, think of it was a partnership, we both want Inuyasha and Kagome dead."

"Thank you Naraku"

"What do you want to do to that mutt and his _mate"_

"She's not his mate…yet" Kikyo stated. "I would like very much to kill both of them, slowy"

With the gang

"What's the name kid?"

"I'm not a kid I'm 15!" She crossed her arms as she hang upside down on a tree branch.

"Whatever! I'll just kill you." said Inuyasha.

"Fine the names Yancha! Got it yancha!"

"Ok then Yancha, why did you take our clothes and leave our towels?" Kagome asked calmly.

"For some fun, I was board."

"So you want to fight?" Miroku asked the young girl.

"No, I hate fighting but I could kick this guys butt!" She said pointing to the male hanyou of the group.

"WHAT! Your only 15 and you think you can beat me! I'm over 200!"

"Yes, my father was Garrae of the Black dog demon pack. So I'm super stronger, like Kagome, but her father leads us...or did."

"WHAT!" they all reapplied Shippo nearly fainted right there in Kagome's arms

"I was sent here to the Kagome!" she started "he said she could bring her friend if she wants too! I think you would make a great leader Kagome and this guy here (points to Inuyasha) could make a good war general too"

"So this is the Garrae guys kid from your dreams?" Sango asked politely

"y..ya" Kagome said as if in a trance _'so...she one of the black-inus? and i'm to come with her? yo lead a pack?'_

"So kagome are we going? I dont know if we can trust her, we did just meet her... Yancha, would you like to bare my children?" Miroku questioned.

Punch

Slap

A speachless monk.

"What do you think Inuyasha?" kagome asked "I think we can trust her... I mean if she is from the black-inu pack..."

"Whatever' he still had his sword pointed at Yancha.

"Ok then we go" they followed the girl all the way to a small village that the girl called Sharkua It took 2 days. 2 whole days of fighting, cursing, beating and no sleep. Inuyasha was sure Yancha was going to kill us all. On the final day, Yancha and Kagome got to know each other a little bit better, Yancha was a messanger and a highly traind assasin, but she really didnt like to kill people, she hated the blood. Kagome also told her about her trips to the future and school, Yancha finaly belived her after she got to look in Kagomes bag.

finaly

"This is your village Kagome" Yancha stated to the group. They just passed a huge wall, now they could see a huge village, a little smaller then tokyo.

"Wow"Shippo said, "This is a huge village! Is the size of a city in your time kagome?"

"Ya Shippo it is…wow"

"feh"

"I need to take kagome to the lead hut, you guys can look around. Say Kagome's name and they will know that your important, OK?" Yancha was skipping on head.

"Kagome me and Kilala are going to find some rumors and such" Sango said and started to walk off with Shippo on her shoulder.

"Ok then see you later"

"I'm going as well" Miroku said and left in a rush to find a pretty girl.

"What are you doing Inuyasha?"

"Staying with you, duh"

"But you can't"

"Its ok for you mate to come too" Yancha yelled from a few yards away.

"HES NOT MY MATE!"

_'yet'_

_'what the fuck? was that Inuyasha?'_

Hope you like it!

Now review or else I'll send a crazed Naraku wearing a skirt and leather boots after you!

-Black Sugar


	8. Chapter 8

**Black Rose**

**Chapter 8**

**Sit**

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_'other peoples thoughts'_

**Just so everyone knows:**

**Baka - Idiot**

**Chikushou - Damn**

**Daitoku - Priest**

**Fukurou - Owl**

**Hanyou - Half Demon**

**Hinba - Mare**

**Houshi - Monk**

**Inu - Dog**

**Joshi - Women**

**Kinmouno shishi - Golden-haired Lion**

**Kitsune - Fox Demon**

**Kobura - Cobra**

**Koruto - Colt**

**Miko - Shrine Maiden**

**Neko - Cat**

**Nisou - Priestess**

**Ojii-san - Grandfather**

**Ojika - Stag**

**Okaa-san - Mother**

**Onee - Older Sister**

**Onii - Older Brother**

**Onna - Woman**

**Ookami - Wolf**

**Osuuma - Stallion**

**Oushi - Bull**

**Red Dragon - Ru-doragon**

**Sama - Lady or Lord - respectively**

**Shika - Deer**

**Shikon no Kakera - Shikon Shards**

**Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls**

**Shishi - Lion**

**Taijiya - Demon Exterminator**

**Taiyoukai - Demon Lord**

**Tenseiga - Sacred Life Fang**

**Tetsusaiga - Iron Pulverizing Fang**

**Youkai - Demon**

**Kurimiko - Dark Miko**

**Mononoke -- animal spirit - Kirara would be considered an mononoke as she has no human form**

**Neko - Cat**

**Nisou - Priestess**

**Ojii-san - Grandfather**

**Okaa-san - Mother**

**Otouto - Younger Brother**

**Shishi - Lion**

**Ojika - Stag**

**Mesu-inu - Male Version Of Bitch**

**Ja ne - Bye**

**Osuwari - Sit**

**Onna-inu - Female Version Of Bitch**

**Baka - Idiot/Fool/Stupid/Jerk/Moron**

**Konnichiwa - Hello**

**Chi - Damn**

**I hope that helps.**

Miroku and Sango were haveing troble finding any infomation on the jewle shards everyone seemed to blow them off. And they really didnt know were to go to find infomation eather. They tryed an Inn and a pub, but know knew anything, that or they didnt want to share. Some people even ran way at Naraku's name.

"do you think we'll ever find anything about the shikon no kakera? noone seems to even know what it is..." Shippo was getting upset, they had spent all day looking for hints and they found nothing, and he was starting to get hungry.

"mabey we should try and find the head hut, I dont think it would be right to try and fool anyone into letting us stay in there home. this is a villgae were Demons and Humans get along. I wander how nones ever found this place... It is very large" Miroku was getting very tied, he had been hit but every female he questioned and then again by Sango, his head was pounding.

"I agery, we should look for Kagome. Do you think theres some kinda barrier on this village, I would take alot of enery, but it is possible" With that they started to ask around for the head hut.

With Kagome anf Inuyasha

They both had to run in order to keep up to Yancha. It seemed like she was trying to get them lost, it was a huge village after all, in modern times it would be a city. How did Naraku think he could take this over?

Yancha suddenly stoped at a rather small hut. She pulled the mat door aside and told then to enter. Once Kagome stepped inside she saw the room was much, much larger then the hut.

"wow, how could they do this?" 'this room in beaufull.' there were huge carpets with diffrent disines on all of them, they seemed like they would take hundreds of years to make... and the doors looked pure cherry. The whole room looked like the size of a school gym, or bigger.

"Welcome Lady Kagome, Lord Inuyasha. I'm pleased to welcome you into my home."

"Lord Gaerre? your from my dreams... what do you want?" Yancha had ran out to side by her father. There was no ladt but Yancha and 2 sons.

"well, as Yancha told you your going to lead this clan, it is rightfully yours after all. We have changed History in your name Kgaome. This will never be the same. our power of wish granting is only as strong as the person who will get there wish. And your wish was something we've never seen. In a few days your partents will be re-born here. They will have both the knowlege of there future lives and there lives here. your brother will also be here. It will be as if you've always been here."

"So Kagome wished for her parents to be demons in this era?" Inuyasha was beond confused, he was totaly lost.

"no, no, no. she withed for her life to be in the fudlae are, with you and her friends. But we cant under stand if shes hanyou or youkai. for her with is not yet complet. I belive she will other be 3/4 youkai or 1/2, its only up to her. She has also wished for the kurimiko to be happy and pain free, but something happend and we can not complet her with, is seems the dark miko kikyou has been brought back, again."

"how come I didnt know any of this was going on? What happend? I didnt know I wanted to be any part youkai"

"there is more to the wish then I can say, but It came out of the deepest part of your heart."

"Daddy, I'm hungy... whos that lady?" A small demon about Shippos size butted in. he wa really cute. He had A lion mane and A tail but the rest looked Inu.

"Shiuto, shes the pretty lady from my dreams! that lady I told you about!" Another demon the same age said, she looked shishi-inu demon too.

"that lady tht saves us from the fire, Shihin?"

"yes that one. she looks alot like the lady that killed otouto (younger brother)."

"Shiuto, Shihin, this is Lady Kagome and Lord Inuyasha. There your antut and unkle.Lady Kaogme, Lord INuyasha these are my Children, Shehin and Shiuto, there both shishi-inu demons. Shihin has the power to see things in her dreams while Siuto can ran faster then I. Your father Lord Ryko was my older brother. He would lead this pack, but I belive it would be better for us all if you were to lead."

"How can I lead such a huge pack? I mean, there has to be 1000s of youkai and even more humans... I dont think I could handle it" 'theres NO way I can lead all these people, even with Inuyashas help."

"do not worry Kagome, I will be here to help along with many other Youkai and humans. I handle wars and Hinsha handles Human and Demon interactions, the well being of the village. Were all here to help you and Inuyasha. You can take awhile to see if you want to stay. Would a week be ok? I know you have things to take care of with your friends."

_'Ya killing Naraku and fixing the jewle, why couyldnt have Kagoe have wished for the jewle and to end Naraku?... stuped girl'_

"Inuyasha, even Kagome did not have to power to kill Naraku and the jelwe grants ones wishes so why us a wish to have it, that is why we could not fix it."

_'stupid Inuyasha calling me stuipd in his thoughts'_

_'silly child, she has no idea what powers she holds, I belive this is as much as I should tell them for one day, I truly hope Naraku has not mated kikyou, for the world could crash, Kagome please...'_

"Yancha, please lead Kagome and Inuyasha to there room, number 15 please."

"yes father, I will. Kagome Inuyasha, this way." Yancha had gone tho a huge cherry door to the left side, into a long hallway.

"Wow there has to be hundereds of rooms her..."

Theres 500, 100 on each floor. Rolaty on the first and sevents on the 5th. Theres normaly only 100 people here, but father has a huge ball cameing up, over 400 demons will be here. with over 600 sevents, dont worry there is more then needed room." Yancha had stopd to a large door with the nimber 15 on the front. slowly she opened the door. Kagome and Inuyadsha were both amazed, the room was awsome. A huge bed, biggenf for two Og sessys dod forms ans A huge wordrabe. every thing looked breath takeing

"this is our room? its amazing..."

"feh"

"you two will be staying her for the night, your friends will be in room, 31 and Shippo will be in room 26 with the other children" Breakfast will be at 8, please be there before 10. Lunch startes at 11 and dinner is at 5-8, please if you have any question, feel free to ask anyone."

"thank you Yancha! I'll see you latter then, good bye"

"Bye Kagome!"

Yancha was half way down the hall when she head KAgome scream.

"SIT! SIT SIT SIT!"

Kaogme was pissed.

Black Sugar


	9. END

**Sorry**

I'm going to be killing this story. Its getting very little reviews. I will other be starting Me, myself and I or finishing this one if I get more reviews. or I many be starting a story that is not of Inuyasha. It would be all OC. Please review and tell me witch one would be best. If there is another story on my profile you would like, please tell me.

Me, Myself and I: Kagome pulled her skirt down to cover more of her slim legs. As her skirt was now low she pulled her top down as well, so her flat belly was well coverd. This was going to be her last year in Jr High. She was now in grade 9. She was fine with that, but this was her 6th school. And this was the home were she would be untill grade 12, or so her patents said, they said that every time. But somehow she belived them this time.

**She fell in love with _him_**

**She hurt _him_**

**She fell in "love" with _his_ best friend**

**He hurt her**

**Now shes falling for him all over again.**

(thats the story so far)

This will be a story based on my life in gr8 and up. I do noy know were it will end yet. My gr8 will be her g9 and so on. I think this story will be alot better then black rose. it will be a kag/inu or kag/sess or what ever everyone less wants, or who i end up with in the end.

name not done: Mika, this final Dark Angle, the last of her kind, cursed with a heart pure and weak. A heart that can cures anyone who gets close. Along with the land she in near, bad luck trails her. along with heart break.

She will trave from land to land with her black wings, over seas, roads, forests, towns and clouds. As she is hunted by all, because of her curse to draw poeple to her, and her bad luck. For once she is dead, the land shall bloom.

This Story: If i finish this one...

Kagome will learn of her whole past and the lies around her, is she really black dog demon, or something more? Is her family really here, can she really kill Naraku? Is Inuyahsa really her true love? Is she really only Hanyou? Is she really part of kikyou? Will she ever overcome the hurt that will crush her hear, mind and soul?

Please tell me witch to do, I love them all.


End file.
